1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a device which controls a driving force to be imparted to a driven element, such as a link of a robot, from an actuator.
2. Related Background Art
In a power device for driving a joint mechanism of a robot, in order to provide flexibility to the joint mechanism, there is known a type in which a spring member is provided between a power output unit of the actuator and a driven element of the joint mechanism.
For example, in Patent Document 1, there is disclosed a power device which is configured so as to transmit a rotational driving force of a motor via a pulley and a speed reducer, and a damping element-elastic element system comprising a damper and a spring, in this order. Thereafter, in the technique shown in Patent Document 1, a target torque of the motor is determined on the basis of a target link angle, a measured value of the link angle, and a measured value of a rotational angle of the motor, and an output torque of the motor is controlled by the target torque. In this case, the target torque of the motor is determined by adding a feedback value corresponding to a deviation between the target link angle and the link angle measured value, to a feedforward value.